There are no prior or parent applications to which the instant invention relates.
There is no federally sponsored research and development to which the instant invention relates.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to that category of portable devices which are utilized to temporarily store foods and beverages at cool temperatures.
2. Related Art
The Art Informational Statement herewith refers to art that however does not anticipate the instant invention.
1. A Brief Description of the Invention
A first embodiment of the invention is a portable insulated, hollowed out cooler box equipped with a hingeably attachable insulated lid unit for temporarily storing foods and beverages at cool temperatures, within the frontal walling of which there is located a system serving to provide the box with external illumination. Such a system is similarly located within frontal walling of such a cooler box but with a removable lid for a second embodiment of the instant invention. The system consists of a bulb filled with an inert gas seated within such frontal walling behind a transparent plate screwed into such walling. Wiring affixed to a contact on the bulb runs to a manually operated switch from which other wiring runs to a terminal of a portable battery unit seated within a compartment built into the walling. A plate screwed into the top side of such frontal walling serves to hold the battery unit in place within the built-in compartment. The manually operated switch unit is also located about such top side of such frontal walling and is suitably connected as well to wiring leading to the other terminal of the battery unit from whence wiring leading back to another contact on the bulb facilitating the switching of the bulb on and off.
2. Object of the Invention
External illumination serves to provide the frontal exterior of a cooler box with a distinctively decorous aura that can serve to provide the box with a measure of aesthetic identity eminently pleasing to the owner thereof.